I Won't Spend Another Night Alone
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Its been awhile since they have been alone together. He wants to take her somewhere special. How will they spend their time together?I
1. Chapter 1

_" Your going back to Kagome's time, how come Inuyasha? I thought you were more concerned about getting work done?"_

_Shippo chimed just entering the conversation after shaking a deep sleep. Kagome held the Kistume tight in her arms, sitting by the base of the tree over looking the small stream where they had decided to sleep for a night of relaxation. _

_Shippo snuggled into her shoulder, as Kagome chuckled seeing as much as Shippo tried to be the tough one like Inuyasha, he couldn't keep his eyes open._

_Inuyasha shook his head, sitting on the tree branch watching the fish jumping in and out of the streams just waiting to bother something, anything. He reframed from Kagome, since she had seemed to be in a better mood without reason._

_" Keh, well Kagome wants me to go back to her time. Besides she's been begging for quite time. Haven't you Kagome?"_

_He sneered grabbing the piece of fruit taking a horrid bite of it, trying his hardest to be nice in front of others. Shippo had no response, the little kitsume just grabbed onto Kagome's blouse loosely in his palms hearing small soft breaths and feeling him toss and turn until he was in a perfect position._

_" I haven't been begging you Inuyasha, I mean I come here to see you and keep in mind it's my choice. Whether I broke those shards by accident or not. If Sango and Miroku can spend together why can't we? Its been awhile hasn't it?"_

_Inuyasha made sure Shippo was completely asleep before he came down and said anything sweet back. Kagome nodded with a smile knowing Inuyasha all too well, and carefully he landed on his feet placing a seat beside her._

_" Maybe your right. I just hate going because your world is so different. I guess I'm use to being in this era, where things seem a lot easier."_

_Kagome looked up seeing the sun light's glittering through the leaves. She huffed, shaking her head once again seeing Inuyasha wasn't the only one._

_" Ha, you have it easier? Inuyasha you have demons, people are out to kill one another for this Jewel! Well, your use to your surroundings since you grew up here. I'm not asking you to spend your entire life there, just a thought that's all. I mean I'm here because I'm apart of all of you now."_

_Inuyasha rose an eyebrow hearing Kagome's voice adjusting, hearing the shyness lingering in her voice. He had never heard her so open, yet so honest before. He leaned over just enough to be close, since he wanted so badly to hold her in a way that would let her know he cared. He stopped, knowing he couldn't just yet._

_" Inuyasha I get over the little things for you. Whether I like them or not. Are you forgetting what loyalty, friendship, and love really is?"_

_Inuyasha quietly picked at the blades of grass, feeling Kagome struck a chord he didn't want her to pluck again. Kagome was being serious, feeling like he was selfish leaving Kagome to go out of her way for him. _

_" I guess I have in a way….."

* * *

_

_Kagome could see he was ready to leave take another walk, and she knew he was more sensitive then she gave him credit for. Carefully she rose hoping she wouldn't disturb the kitsune that was resting ever so peacefully in her arms._

_" Inuyasha, come back. I didn't mean to bother you."_

_Kagome carefully trotted along trying to make sure Shippo wasn't going to bounce out of her hands. With her free hands she linked her arm around his, seeing his amber colored eyes watch everything fall into place as though he was watching it happen to someone else._

_Inuyasha smiled, giving her a playful shove as they walked down the dirt path. " Don't worry about it. I just want one more night here its all I ask. Plus there is one place I want to visit."_

_Kagome could tell from the look it had to be something very important, the way his face lingered with misery. He had never seen this down before, and she didn't want to question it to bother him any further._

_" Is it far from here?"_

_" Not that far. It's a village just like Sango's is now. I've been going there for quite some time. Well usually around this time of year anyways. I think the runt should be with Kaede's when we go. Not as a punishment or anything…_

_Kagome quirked her head around already in the defensive stance, knowing Inuyasha found him a big annoyance. _

_" Why is that! Inuyasha, he's fine! He's coming along with us. Besides how would you like to break that to him!"_

_Inuyasha chuckled knowing Kagome and him were halfway to where he wanted to be. He swiftly grabbed Kagome by the palm feeling her fall into his chest, feeling his lips close enough to brush against her neck that brought her to quiver. She could feel her heart pounding, and herself falling apart._

_" That's your job…not mine."

* * *

_

_Kagome just threw her arm back expecting what her mind envisioned to happen. She just hit him in the shoulder hard enough to get a reaction out of him._

_" Its not my job, Inuyasha! Why can't he go, seriously. He doesn't do any harm!"_

_Inuyasha could see the fields in view, seeing they were back in circle to Kaede's village. Inuyasha couldn't resist but place a smirk on his face that had been holding a smile for way too long._

_" He is an annoyance. A stupid runt if anything, who's useless in battle…who's only good with distractions……"_

_" Inuyasha…."_

_" Alright, Alright! There's just some things he wouldn't understand if he went with us. Besides this is the time for us to talk. Take it or leave it._

_Kagome could agree that Shippo butted into things he had no intelligence or knowledge about. Kagome smiled at how cute he appeared, then back to Inuyasha who was still waiting on her call. She just sighed, knowing it had been forever since Inuyasha and her had a chance to be with one another without any interruptions._

_" Alright. You got a deal. We'll pick him up in a few hours from Kaede's."_

_Inuyasha playfully waggled his fingers in front of her, while Kagome stood with a blank look at her face._

_" Not happening."_

_" Why not?"_

_Inuyasha playfully hit Kagome back, knowing they would be spending more time then they thought out._

_" Well the walk, its going to take a whole night. He's pretty tough…for a runt. He can handle being away from us as well. Besides if he came with us he'd probably whine and complain about the conditions, and cut into conversations. Don't worry about it Kagome. He'll be alright."_

_Kagome smiled abit, just felt guilty ditching him off considering Sango, Miroku and Kirara had headed off on their own for a few days. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha trusting his word, and staring down at the sleeping Shippo tight in her arms._

_" Promise?"_

_Yep. It will be fun don't worry about it._

_Kagome couldn't help but wonder about what was going through his mind exactly that moment. She shrugged off that thought allowing herself to not ruin or jump to anything about Inuyasha's behavior. She had never seen him so at peace, and that's what she missed the most._


	2. Chapter 2

_Kagome expected this walk to be a lot shorter, then thought out. Inuyasha made it seem a lot closer, but mostly it was the weather conditions that were slowly down their steady pace_.

_Kagome could see dark heavy rain clouds gather in the sky, seeing flashes of lightening followed thunder. Kagome could feel the rain picking up, seeing this storm was to stubborn to let up._

_-------------_

_-----_

" _You think Shippo is alright? I mean I know he hates thunderstorms and being away from us."_

_Inuyasha tried blowing his damp bangs out of his face but it was useless. He was throwing a fit trying to keep his hair away from his eyes. Within moment he just groaned and gave up within seconds._

_Inuyasha's mind drifted away from the small things seeing Kagome stopped in thought and possibly in exhaustion. She could see already she was getting sick from being only dressed in a skirt and a thin top._

" _Kagome I think I finally found what your problem is…."_

_Inuyasha smirked, while Kagome was ready to the utter the famous words. She was expecting something rude, mean, anything that was Inuyasha._

" _What's that? That I'm bitchy, horrible person who can do anything right?"_

_Inuyasha grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze as they continued walking to what appeared to be a village in shambles on the horizons._

" _Feh, any idiot could see it. I just think you worry too much of others, and try to please them. Your always putting yourself last, and others first. Where do you ever take the time to fit you in?"_

_Kagome just looked at Inuyasha's face that had never been so intriguing before. His white hair appeared grey, seeing how heavy his appeared when it was damp._

_It was true. It was like Inuyasha knew her better then herself. She felt like a stranger to herself if anything. She blushed at the fact knowing Inuyasha had a point that was pretty much truefully._

_Kagome gently knelt down for a moment unzipping her bag, grabbing her extra raincoat seeing how wet and uncomfortable he appeared._

" _Inuyasha here. It's a raincoat. It will keep you dry."_

_Inuyasha stopped for a moment briefly to get Kagome's attention. He placed the raincoat back into her hands refusing to accept it._

" _This is what I mean. Let someone else look after you for once. I don't need the raincoat I'm fine. Rain doesn't bother me. I'd like to see you wear this rain coat…_

_Kagome didn't bother to argue with him. She slipped it on placing the hood safe and secure over the top of her head. She smiled, feeling Inuyasha's arm slip around her waist without warning._

" _Inuyasha don't you think your being silly?"_

_Inuyasha had an awkward smile on his face when he saw the village in full view. There was barely any left surrounding it. There were barely any trees or even life thriving like all other villages have been. Kagome stopped for a moment, seeing Inuyasha's happy mood disappear instantly._

" _Inuyasha did you hear me?"_

_He didn't reply. He heard her, but the memories of this place still haunted him and taunted him clearly. He just grabbed Kagome's hand tightly for strength, knowing he was opening up in more ways then just one. He always went on his own considering the emotion he felt, and he didn't want anyone to see he had a weak point; Even Kagome._

" _Ya I heard ya. This is the place."_

_His voice sounded monotone. Kagome knew just by the appearance something terrible happened. They were basically ruins of villages and homes, and one that was barely holding up anymore. Kagome gently leaned her head on her shoulder, knowing by his voice and his looks this was hard enough of him being here._

" _Inuyasha…what happened?"_

_Inuyasha shook his head and gathered a deep breath before he could speak. This rattled him enough. He could still remember the laughter, for being the half breed in the village. It was so fresh in his mind, he still couldn't forget it._

" _Kagome this was my village where I grew up. Or at least what's left of it. It was burnt down when my father and mother were still alive. They died shortly after this ordeal. Even then I was ridiculed for being me. A bloody half demon."_

_Inuyasha's hands curved into fists. He didn't expect he would feel this bad coming to this place. He thought maybe it was the fact Kagome was here, then again it could have been anything._

_Kagome curved a smile, trying to make everything alright and she knew she couldn't. This was strange to her, but nothing new either. Every time he hurt, she could feel the exact same thing._

" _Look Inuyasha, if you want to turn back we can. This is why you wanted to jewel. Not for power but…_

_------------_

_-------_

" _To be accepted."_

_Inuyasha finished off her words. He just smiled, when he saw Kagome's face. She had been curious from the start about his past life, and every time she asked he would shut her out. He wanted to show Kagome she was apart of his life, and thought this could do it more then anything. _

_Kagome made sure his hand held onto his. Inuyasha gently sat down for a moment feeling his legs already tired and sore from walking for a couple of hours straight._

" _Its understandable. I guess being made fun of took a toll on you. Especially of your mother and father death's. But why a demon, if you wanted to be accepted? Why not a human as a choice?"_

_Inuyasha didn't know exactly how to answer these. Nobody in his entire life had ever cared or even questioned his life like this, not even Kikyo held that same curiosity and compassion Kagome did. _

"_Well…I thought a demon would be the best. It wasn't all about being powerful as I made it out to be. Just that my father was this demon, who could protect himself , and people took him seriously. If anyone made a joke about him, they would pay. I just thought it would be easier for me to have that too."_

_Kagome had never heard Inuyasha complain or even bother backing out of the conversation. She knew it was hard, just she wanted to be apart of him more then anything._

" _I'm not trying to bother you Inuyasha with these questions. You always kept that part of you secret, even quiet with the people you trust. I think your fine the way you are. Its whatever you want though."_

_Inuyasha nodded, finding himself opening a different place in his heart for Kagome with every talk they had. Kagome lifted from the ground, placing out her hand for Inuyasha to follow too._

_-----------------_

_-------_

" _You still willing to show me the rest? Or do you want to turn back?"_

_Inuyasha's stubborn over-drive kicked back in again. He just shook his head quickly recovering._

" _Feh, ya right like were going to turn around after all this walking. Just be glad I can feel comfortable and open with you. I can't always, believe me I try."_

_" Well you've come along way from being that horrible, rude, and obnoxious demon I met a couple of years back."_

" _Well you've come along way from being that stupid, demanding, annoying wench that I met back then too."_

_Kagome just stood with her hands on her hip._

" _I know you still think that. Don't deny it either."_

_Inuyasha just grabbed her cheeks as a joke running off further ahead._

" _Only when I'm mad at you. Which is most of the time…."_

_Kagome caught up having her footsteps match his exactly. She just placed her arm comfortably around his, seeing he made no attempt to push her backwards or bitch at her either. _

_Kagome felt bad realizing Inuyasha would leave without warning to come to this spot, when she assumed he had gone to see Kikyo like always. She couldn't help but feel bad for flipping out and accusing him when he said he truely didn't. Kagome just smiled when she finally caught of glimpse of happiness that she thought she would see._

" _Likewise Inuyasha. Likewise."_


End file.
